Dangers of the Missing Rainforest
by TKDP
Summary: The Mighty Med kids go to a rainforest themed golf course, but quickly find out it's not all fun and games...


**Hey everyone! It's me back with another one-shot! I just love this golf course that's themed after Indiana Jones. It's really scary and fun. I guess I can't say what it's really called, so I slightly changed each non-sight word to a synonym of the original word. I recommend the song, Hungry like the Wolf: by Duran Duran. I decided to write a day-at-the style story, I hope you like it! I've got to warn you, it's a long one. I don't own anything except my OCs! BTW, I heard some parts of Europe don't do mini golf the way we do, so just bear with me if you aren't from around here. This is actually a normal past-time.**

Kaz's POV:

"Where are we going, anyway, Boji?" I whined. We had been walking a long way to get to some place Boji apparently really wanted to go to.

"Just hush up and walk." teased Boji.

I looked around. From the looks on Oliver and Skylar's faces, they weren't too happy about being dragged off someplace, either. I planted my feet. "Boji." I said, "I'm not walking another inch until you tell us what's going on."

Boji sighed. "Fine." She groaned, "I was out hunt-I mean-_sightseeing, _when I stumbled across this really awesome jungle. There's wild animals, and…weirdos. I don't know how to describe them. They're strange people. They hit a ball around the jungle, and don't worry about gorillas eating them!"

"What?!" I cried. I couldn't even imagine what Boji was talking about.

"I think we should check this out…" said Skylar, looking just as confused as I was.

We followed Boji down the road, while we all thought. A jungle in the city?! What the heck!?

We finally reached a large building, with a rainforest next to it. A big sign read, 'Dangers of the Missing Rainforest! A fun-filled mini golf course for the whole family!'

"Boji!" we all sighed, simultaneously. Even Fang looked annoyed, and he was never annoyed with Boji. The rest of the world, yes. Boji, never.

"This is a mini golf course!" I yelled.

"Hey!" shouted Boji, "They wrote it in the fine print! Can you blame me?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Boji…" I muttered, again.

"Well…" said Boji, mischievously, "As long as we're here, who wants to play some mini golf?"

"Boji." Said Oliver, "That's kid stuff."

_So. They think they won't be frightened? Well, how about I show them some real fear?_

"Fine." I said, "We've got nothing else going on."

We walked in, and luckily they allowed "dogs." When Oliver reached to select his club, a giant, fake tarantula sprang out. Oliver screamed like a little girl.

"So." Said Boji, "Not getting scared, eh?"

"Who cares what you think!?" snapped Oliver. Boji just smirked.

We all did pretty badly. I was too lazy to measure a good distance, so my ball always stopped short of the hole. Oliver was too weak to get a good swing. Skylar was the opposite. She was _all _power, and was constantly hitting her ball into water, or other parts of jungle. An animatronic boar sprang out, and she accidentally hit the ball into its mouth!

I had to credit the designer of the place. It really looked like an uncharted jungle with vines, too many trees to see the parking lot, wild animals, head hunters, witch doctors, and all the works. I'd never admit it, but I sometimes got a little scared. Boji spooked a few times, Oliver was obviously scared, and occasionally even Skylar jumped. But hey, getting scared was pretty fun.

_Oh children. It's about to get a whole lot scarier._

We approached hole nineteen, and Boji looked surprised. "I saw hole _eighteen_!" she cried, "Eighteen is _always _the last hole! Where did this come from?!"

"Maybe it's new." Suggested Oliver.

This "new" hole had a hole right between the legs of a wild jungle man. Come to think of it, the jungle man looked kind of like…

"You're trapped! There's nowhere to go!" roared Ambusher.

We all exchanged looks. The exit was just past him!

"Let's play a _new _game." Purred Ambusher. And with that, we disappeared.

Skylar's POV:

We reappeared at the first hole. Except, some things were different. It was nearing night, and it had been mid-day when we arrived. Everyone who had entered behind us were gone. And the sky flashed every once in a while. Suddenly, Ambusher's face appeared in it, and I realized the sky was actually a large screen."

"Here's how the game works." Snarled Ambusher, "One of you needs to make a hole-in-one on each hole, or else you lose. You need to survive everything in this course, or you lose. You need to complete the whole course, even if it keeps you overnight, or you…"

"Lose." Snapped Kaz, "We get it. But why not send us to a real rainforest? Why a cheap, fake one?"

Oliver and I gave Kaz death stares for giving the villain an idea.

"Don't worry." Purred Ambusher, "You won't be sent away. I'm not sending you to a real rainforest, because I know a real rainforest won't compare to the things here." He then disappeared, and we were left to the game. We tried to run for the exit, but a large bubble appeared to surround the course. I sighed. We were just going to have to do this.

The first hole was easy enough. Straight forward. Because of the boys,' uh, _physical prowess_, it was up to me to make the hole. With a little aiming and power help from Boji and Fang, I was able to do it. I had no idea those two could use smells to measure distances! Maybe we did have a chance, after all. After all, what was the worst thing in a _mini golf_ course?

The next hole was a little trickier. You had to hit the ball through a tomb with a fake mummy in it, so you couldn't see. There was no way around the temple, you had to go through, and so it was harder for Boji and Fang. Surprisingly, Kaz managed to make the hole!

As we walked through the tomb Kaz got a little cocky. "Step aside, Skylar, and let the king of the course get through."

_You, the king of the course. Don't make me laugh._ I thought. But he knocked me out of the way. Before we could get into one of our little arguments that Boji liked to listen to with popcorn and 3-D glasses, I knocked into the mummy on the tomb's offering table. I screamed, jumped back, and grabbed Oliver's arm in shock.

"What is it, Skylar?" asked Oliver.

"I-It's r-real!" I shrieked, unable to yet recover from the fright.

"What!?" screamed Kaz. He took a stick, and gently touched the mummy. Sure enough, the mummy pressed in, and didn't stay stiff and straight. This time, we all screamed. There was a dead guy in here with us! And I touched him! I quickly reached for Oliver's travel hand-sanitizer.

We rushed out of the tomb as fast as we could. Luckily, outside the tomb was a much happier scene. There were monkeys swinging from vines attached to a tree house. With a little help, Oliver made the shot. We walked towards the next hole, when suddenly Kaz said, "Hey! Where's my jacket?!"

Oliver and I exchanged looks. Neither of us had his jacket. At that moment, Boji yelped. "Someone pulled my tail!" Fang whipped his head around, searching for the one he'd maul for touching Boji.

"Ow!" I yelped, "Someone pulled my hair!"

Oliver started pointing up. "What is it, Oliver?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance for him not speaking up. He just kept pointing.

We looked up, and a monkey stuck its tongue out at us from on a long vine. A monkey with Kaz's jacket in its hand.

"Get down here, you little thief!" screamed Kaz.

Now the monkey looked angry. A few other monkeys emerged from the tree house, and, believe it or not, started pelting us with coconuts! "Run for it!" screamed Boji, "It's raining coconuts!" Wow. Never thought I'd hear anyone say that.

We all high tailed it out of there, and to the next hole, leaving behind Kaz's jacket. You had to launch the ball into one of four tubes that sloped down, and hope it released into the one real hole at the bottom. I gulped. This was left to chance.

"Wait!" said Oliver, "There's three of us, and four tubes. The odds of one of us getting the right tube is pretty high."

I smiled. Oliver was right. This would be a synch. We all launched the balls, and, luckily, mine went in the right one. We went towards the next hole, before realizing it was on the other side of a large, rickety mine shaft. We crept in, forgetting to read the sign outside that read 'watch out for collapsing mine!'

"Do you hear something?" asked Kaz, "It sounds like something's rumbling."

"It's probably just my stomach." Muttered Oliver, "I haven't eaten since this morning!" I had to admit, I was hungry, too. Why did I skip lunch!?

Boji sniffed the air. "Something isn't right." She mused, "The walls smell old, too old. The air is stale. Guys, the mine is going to…" But before she could get the words out, the mine collapsed.

Oliver's POV:

Thank god the boards were old and thin. The collapsing didn't kill us, but it did hurt to the extremes. We were covered in scratches, and some clothes were torn up.

"Ow…" I muttered as I tested my arm to see if anything was broken. Nothing broken, but the aching was a constant, horrible, pain.

As we finally found our footing, we continued on, to the next hole. This hole launched through a large, sturdy wood building, for what purpose it had, I had no idea. Kaz made the shot. We were just walking towards it, when we out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a golden head. "Ahh!" I screamed.

We all turned, and upon closer inspection, I found out the head was a golden statue. We were attracted to it like metal to a magnet. How it happened, I didn't know. As wolves, Boji and Fang didn't share the entrancement. Wolves don't care about pretty objects.

"Guys…" whined Boji, "I don't like this…"

At that moment, three rattle snakes shot out of the gold podium the head was stationed on.

"Guys, watch out!" screamed Boji and Fang as they knocked us out of the way, just in time. The rattle snakes shot poison in a circle, and we were just out of their line of target.

"Thanks, guys." I said, "I really don't want to imagine what would've happened if you guys weren't here."

"Well," said Boji, "You'd lose. You heard Ambusher say it…like, ten times."

We all laughed. We knew it wasn't ten times, but we really need a stress-reliever at that moment. We walked on, over a bridge, with a crystal-clear, sparkling waterfall on our left, snaking into a beautiful river under the bridge, filled with rainbow-colored fish.

"Aww." Said Boji, "Pretty!"

We stopped for a moment, to admire the beautiful scenery. It made me feel uncomfortable in my now dirty, torn-up clothes. My mother wouldn't be happy if I made it back. _If. _I thought, _Don't think of "if."_

"Hey!" cried Skylar, "Look at that!" A giant pink-and-black butterfly landed on one of the massive flowers.

"And look at that!" said Kaz. A butterfly twice the size of the first landed on a tree branch.

"Should a butterfly be that big?" asked Boji. She gestured with her snout at a butterfly twice the size of Kaz's. It was the size of Boji's head!

Suddenly, a butterfly almost larger than me flew out from behind the waterfall. "Ahh!" we screamed.

"Mutant butterfly!" screamed Boji.

_We can chalk the number of weird things Boji's said on this trip to two. _I thought.

As the giant-uh-_thing _flew at us, we ran into the wooden building and hid. Little did we know, _someone _had a match. But not for the building…

We didn't bother to read the words on the boxes, assuming it was supplies or something, until Boji said, "Hey, what does T.N.T. mean?"

"It means…" said Kaz, "RUN!"

We dashed out, right as the whole place exploded behind us.

We all breathed deeply, when Skylar finally said, "There's a fine line between fun-scary, and deathly-terrifying. I'm ready to get out of here!" We all nodded our agreement. Who wouldn't?

But the fear wasn't over.

We looked up, and noticed another tree house. Except this one had something large, furry, and black and yellow in it. Before any of us could react, the leopard had pounced on us. I could feel its hot breath and drool. He had us all pinned down. All I could think of was, _you lose._

Suddenly, the weight was lifted, and I saw Boji wrestling the leopard. She tossed it against a tree, using crushing teeth-strength I didn't know she had. Its spine cracked, and if it wasn't dead now, it would be dead later. Little did I know, in the future, I'd see her do this to a much larger big-cat…

We continued, more cautiously, when Kaz broke the silence by saying, "Do you know a place for dinner? I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes. He knew as much as we did, that there was no food.

But suddenly, a large, muscular man, in a cheetah-skin tunic, swung down from a vine right in front of us. He had a bone through his nose, and war paint on his face.

"You want food?" said the man, "Well, my people can offer you some."

We shouldn't have trusted him. We should've remember this building from the course! The bone in his nose should've tipped us off. But we had been running for so long, and had eaten nothing, and we were ready to do virtually anything to get some energy. We dragged our feet, too tired to run anymore. We just wanted to get some food, then get away. And that's how we ended up in the headhunter's pot.

Boji's POV:

I wriggled, but even my stone-hard claws couldn't break the ropes. How could we let this happen?! The headhunters danced a tribal dance, around the very large pot, containing me, Fang, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar. We were all tied up, and were basically dead meat. Soon to be literally.

All around us were skulls, and jars of preserved heads. We were gonners. "What are you going to do to the rest of us?" I snapped at the headhunters, sarcastically.

"Eat it, of course." Said the leader. (I could tell because he had a head dress made of parrot feathers, and a cape, and a scepter made of bone.

I gulped. This was a cannibal case. And then I got an idea. "You see those vines over there?" I whispered, "Well, they lead to another tree house. I know it's a huge risk, but on three…"

The leader approached with a large knife.

"One." I whispered.

He licked his lips.

"Two." I whispered.

He raised the knife.

"THREE!" I screamed. At once, Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Fang, and myself all spread out, so his knife came down on the ropes.

"What!?" snarled the leader.

We all ran for the vines, and scrambled into the tree house. We ran down one bridge after another, connecting tree house to tree house, but our worries weren't over.

An African wild dog jumped in our path, and let out a series of loud yips. Then, he sprang. As if this was unusual. What was unusual, (at least to Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar) was I didn't attack. I simply grabbed his throat loosely in my mouth. With a loud growl, Fang bit down on his muzzle. A clear sign of dominance. The wild dog cowered, tucked his tail, and rolled over, exposing his belly.

The kids unclenched, and examined the scene. "Tell us where we are!" I snapped.

The wild dog whimpered, and said in dog-language, "Close to the abandoned safe house! Please let me go!"

_Safe house?_ I thought, _Well, that doesn't seem too dangerous. It is, after all, a safe house. _"Who are you?" I snarled, covering my confusion.

"I'm Kihomino." Squeaked Kihomino, clearly trying to seem all friendly-like.

"Why'd you attack us?" I snarled louder.

He sank into a submissive position, trembling all over. "I got a thought from Boss Man telling me to! He's like a flea! You want to stop scratching, but you just can't! That's what his thoughts are like."

"Boss Man?" snarled Fang, his already short temper giving way, "Thoughts? What are you trying to sell?" It seemed like fire was about to shoot out of his pointy wolf ears.

"The Boss Man is what all we animals of the Missing Rainforest call the voice who tells us what to do. The voice is the thoughts." Kihomino explained.

"The Boss Man must be Ambusher!" cried Skylar. "We need to get out of here before the whole jungle is against us!"

"Wait!" said Kihomino, "You guys are tired, hungry, and injured! You should rest in the safe-house! It has everything you need!"

"We aren't taking suggestions from a flea-bitten mongrel." Snarled Fang.

Kihomino sank down into a submissive posture again, clearly regretting his previous words.

"Wait." Said Oliver, "He may have a point. If there's more danger, we'll need to be bandaged up."

Fang sighed, but nodded. "Okay." He grumbled.

"Besides." Said Kihomino, "The next hole is in there."

Fang snapped his head towards Kihomnio, a clear sign that meant 'Even if you're helping us, you better shut up.' Kihomino nodded, quickly and gratefully.

We made it to the safe-house, and Oliver made the shot. It was incredibly easy, and straight forward.

There was a cot with an animal-skin blanket on top, a first-aid kit, (which we put to good use) a basket of fruit, (which we pounced on) and a flashlight. Everything we'd need to spend the night in the Missing Rainforest. I curled up in a nose-to-tail ball with Fang, and fell fast asleep.

Oliver's POV: (Short and sweet Skoliver moment for 'yall.)

I woke up breathing heavily. It was still night, and everyone else was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, Skylar." I said, "Why are you up?"

She jolted in surprise. Her eyes were rimmed in dark circles, and she wavered, even while sitting up. "Oliver." She said, softly, "I didn't (yawn) know you were awake." She shook her head, as though that'd rid herself of the tiredness.

"Why are you up?" I persisted.

"Fine." She muttered, "I've been keeping watch. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

I couldn't help but smile at Skylar's selflessness. "That's very sweet," I said, "But you need some rest. I'm already up. I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?" asked Skylar, "What if something happens? I won't be able to protect us!"

"You're always able to protect us." I said, sweetly. I gazed into her eyes. Even with raccoon rings, they were beautiful. "How about this? I promise I won't die if you promise you won't die?"

Skylar gave a weak laugh at my awful joke. "I promise." She said in a joking voice.

"Now get some sleep." I said, "I want you to be okay, just as much as you want me to be okay."

She broke into a smile. "Thanks, Oliver." She said, "You're the greatest!" She hugged me, and right there in my arms, fell asleep.

Boji's POV:

I shook myself off, and stood up. I noticed Oliver was already awake, holding Skylar. _Well._ I thought, _He must've had a good time._

I nibbled Fang's ear affectionately to get him to wake up. He kicked his legs out and let out a groan. I bit his ear a little harder. He yelped, rolled onto his side, and woke up. "Wha-what?" he asked.

"Time to play the game." I murmured, sadly.

He growled and stood up. The others started waking, too.

"Hey?" I asked, "Do you guys hear that?"

We turned towards where the strange sound was coming from. There were some strange jungle leaves growing in a back corner, probably plants emerging from the cracks in the floor boards. They were very tall, and hiding something. We all crept closer when…a giant gorilla jumped out at us! It let out an ear-splitting roar, and slowly stalked towards us. We backed up, cautiously easing our way towards the exit. The gorilla raised a fist, and whacked us out the door. He was so large and powerful, that one blow knocked us all off our feet.

"Run!" screamed Oliver.

As we ran, Kihomino yipped, "Boss Man will win! You wait and see! He'll make you pay for pouncing on me!"

"Let me at him." Snarled Fang.

"No." I said, simply, "That wild dog has a much worse fate coming at him then anything you could do." I shook my head, sadly. Even as a traitor, he didn't deserve what was coming at him. We'd left him with an angry, (and hungry) gorilla. Boss Man influence or not, I was pretty sure that would be the last we'd see of Kihomino.

Kaz's POV:

Even after fighting the gorilla, we still had six holes to finish! We just didn't get a break!

We ran over to the next hole, eager to finish this twisted game and leave, when Oliver tripped and twisted his ankle. "This is what we get for listening to a wolf." Muttered Oliver, angrily.

I could tell the words stung Boji a bit, but she had to guess we were all thinking that. Skylar quickly ran to help Oliver up, while Boji ran ahead. "Next hole up ahead!" she cried.

We ran there, but we were stopped by a man who looked much like the headhunters, only dressed a little nicer. Also, he looked friendlier, and wore a smile. A business man smile. One that was not real, but wanted something from you. "Why hello, children." Purred the man. "How may I help you this fine morning." Faking kindness, of course.

Skylar and I exchanged a look. Her eyes were very wide, meaning, _Get this guy to leave us alone!_

"Uh, actually," I said, nervously, "We were just passing through, you see…" As I made up a story, Skylar quietly made the shot. I let out a sigh of relief when she did, and said, "Well, we've got to go, bye."

But the man wasn't done with us. "I can see your friend is wounded," he said while gesturing at Oliver.

I moved, defensively in front of Oliver. "Look, man." I said, "You better not try anything."

"No." said the man, "I have a serum for his wound. Step inside my shop."

"I don't think…" I was stopped by Oliver's sudden cry of pain. "…On second thought," I added, "Why not?"

We entered a small wood hut, with rainbow-colored glass bottles hanging from the ceiling. "Here." Said the man as he rubbed some oil onto Oliver's wound.

"Hey, over here." Whispered Boji.

"What?" I whispered.

"Listen to the music that's playing." Her voice was rising steadily with worry."

I listened. The song was…With Doctor. "Oh no." I said in my usual annoyed voice.

"Would you like a dip in my pot?" asked the Witch Doctor, after applying the serum. "I needed to take care of that leg first, though, wouldn't want it to tender up the meat!" So he was an extent of the headhunters!

"Ahh!" we all screamed. How many times have we screamed during this trip?

We took off towards the next hole, not looking back. I had to hand it to that witch doctor, his serum really worked. Oliver was running faster than ever. He hit the hole quickly, and stopped just short of running through. "Killer bees?!" screamed Skylar.

Boji gulped. "We're going to have to go through."

We took off running, the bees stinging us on all sides. We covered our faces, and ran blidly…right into a killer bee's hive.

"Ow! Ow! OWWW!" we screamed as the bees attacked. Soon enough we had bumps all over our backs. It felt like hundreds of swords stabbing on all sides.

"The bees!" cried Boji, "Not the bees!"

Finally, (FINALLY) the bees stopped, and turned back to the hive, saying in buzzy voices, "A worst fate awaits…"

"I'm getting scared." Said Boji, "If there's one thing we know from this course, it gets scarier as the course goes on!"

"We're just going to have to complete this thing." I muttered.

The next spot was a cave. The shot was easy, and the cave appeared very small. "Come on." I said, "That cave is so tiny, we can see the light from the beginning! What's the worst that could happen?" Pretty bad. It didn't take long for the _tiny vampire bats_ to descend on us and attack. Luckily, since we had so many bee sting bumps on our backs, the vampire bats sucked the blood out of them, and reduced the size. Admittedly, that actually sounded really gross. _Only four more left._ I thought to myself.

We reached a hole, with a large rock arch over it. Written on the ground in wet wood were the letters "H.E.L.P." Help. Just great. And, to top it all off, a skeleton was resting on top.

"Let's just do this." Muttered Boji. Skylar quickly made the shot, and right as she was reaching down to get the ball, a wild boar pounced on her, and pounded its sharp hooves into her back.

"This is payback for that golf ball!" It howled.

Boji and Fang rolled the boar off Skylar, but not before it got in a few good hits. "Ow…" she murmured, rubbing her already injured back absent mindedly.

"Who wants pork!?" cried Boji.

"That's just gross." Said Oliver, "Let's just go."

We continued on, where there was a clear shot. Nothing was there. Or so we thought. Oliver made the shot, and we walked on. But there was a netting, surrounding something out of our sight. We soon found out what it was. As we bent over to pick up the ball, me and Skylar covering Oliver to be safe, a crocodile emerged out of the water, and even though it didn't attak, it projectile vomited all over us.

"Eww!" screamed Boji, shaking herself off in disgust. By the look on her face, Boji was about to jump right in and take down the croc, probably also taking down the netting and letting the crocodile out.

I couldn't let that happen, so I patted her head, and said, "Don't worry. Only two more holes."

Skylar's POV:

We went to the next hole, where three stone heads, resembling the ones from Easter Island, stood side by side. Surprisingly, their eyes glowed red, and they said, "Two paths. Pick the wrong one, and pay the price."

"Easy." Said Kaz, "Pick the hole closer to the exit. It's the easiest one! Easy is always the best way." But I knew better. Being strong and selfless is better than cowering and going the easy way out. I launched the ball towards the hole away from the exit.

The heads' eyes glowed from red to blue, and they said, "The tiki gods respect your honorable decision. You may pass." I smirked at Kaz, before leading us out. But Boji hung towards the back of the group, and kept looking back. Something about those red eyes turning blue…

"One more hole!" cheered Oliver.

"We're almost out of here!" I cried. "And look! It's another easy shot!" I was wrong. What we didn't see was the hills made in the ground. My ball went flying, Kaz's stopped short, and Oliver's bent around. We were _all out of balls. _Tears welled in my eyes. Oliver's widened with horror.

"So…" whispered Fang, "We're stuck here?"

Kaz nodded, solemnly. We would be trapped in this jungle. Boji and Fang couldn't fend off predators forever! We would all…die here.

"Wait!" cried Boji as the screen/sky turned dark. "Didn't he say that anyone in the game can make the shot? Well, Fang and I are here, too!"

We gasped. "That's right!" I cried, "Oliver, get Boji a ball. Kaz, help her with the club. I'll hold her up!"

We aimed as carefully as three teens holding a giant wolf could and launched the ball. It. Went. In. Straight into the hole. We jumped up in a loud cheer. But the fun didn't last.

"NO!" howled the Ambusher, as he appeared, flying in mid-air. "You will pay! This course isn't done yet!" He positioned his hands towards a large pile of rocks, and suddenly lava exploded from them!

"Ahh!" screamed Boji, Fang, Oliver, and Kaz. But I was calm. I was used to lava. And I had a plan.

I ran straight for the volcano, leaped onto a nearby, untouched rock with a soaring flip, and launched a large, molten-hot lava rock straight at the Ambusher. It gave me heavy burns, but that was the price you pay to save others. I was Calderan, and with all the volcanoes on my planet, even in Normo form my skin could take it. Besides, we were already messes. Nothing could do harm anymore.

The Ambusher shrieked in pain as he plummeted into the lava river, drowning and burning to death. Luckily, Oliver, Kaz, Boji, and Fang all scrambled onto tall, untouched rocks themselves and were out of harm's way.

"I told you you'd be able to keep us safe!" cried Oliver from across the lava river. And I couldn't help but smile.

We leapt from rock to rock, and finally made it to the exit on the other side of the volcano.

"FREADOM!" screamed Kaz.

"Finally!" I shouted.

"Let's get out of here and never come back." Said Oliver, as he took off down the street.

Halfway back to Mighty Med, Oliver stopped and said, "There's an important lesson to be learned from this."

"And what is that?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Never listen to a wolf." Said Oliver.

"Ugh, never again." Said Kaz.

Boji rolled her eyes, as we walked back to the one place we were safe. Well, most of the time.

**How'd you like this extra-long story? I think I did well combining many different writing styles. Yes, this is a real place, if I didn't make it clear in the beginning, and every one of these holes are real. I didn't make any up. I'm currently in Busch gardens, ready to ride some rides! See you soon!**


End file.
